gensounokenfandomcom-20200214-history
Affinities
Affinities are an attribute of playable Characters in Gensou no Ken. They represent the character overall, both in personality and nature. The seven Affinities in Gensou no Ken are Metal, Fire, Water, Wood, Earth, Sun, and Moon. Affinities are subject to change. Possibly adding additional Affinities for Ten Desires characters. 'All Character Affinities' Metal: Sakuya, Alice, Youmu, Shikieki, Parsee, Yamame, Murasa, Lunasa Fire: Marisa, Utsuho, Wriggle, Mokou, Rin, Flandre, Suika, Yuugi, Merlin Water: Suwako, Nitori, Cirno, Letty, Komachi, Koishi, Iku, Shizuha, Lyrica Wood: Reimu, Yuyuko, Ichirin, Momiji, Hina, Medicine, Byakuren, Kasen Earth: Rinnosuke, Nazrin, Shou, Ran, Kanako, Keine, Satori, Minoriko Sun: Yuuka, Sanae, Meiling, Aya, Chen, Mystia, Tenshi, Rumia, Kogasa Moon: Eirin, Kaguya, Reisen, Remilia, Nue, Patchouli, Tewi, Yukari, Hatate Not yet classified: TBD N/A: Koakuma, Daiyousei (NPCs); Kisume (Cheerful “Anna”) Affinity Descriptions 'Metal' (Sakuya, Alice, Youmu, Shikieki, Parsee, Yamame, Murasa, Lunasa) Metal are the characters with a steel-like personality. They're fast - faster even than Fires to jump to someone being an enemy, but unlike fire, this is not because they are emotionally against that person, just that they are in their way. They have an iron will, and don't bend to those who are against them, while at the same time are often seen as loyal servants to a rare few. They are initially the least friendly, but through extended neutral contact, they warm up to the presence of that person, and can become friendly. EXAMPLES *Sakuya starts attacking you just for flying through the halls while she's cleaning. *Youmu jumps at you for being in the netherworld before she even knows you're there to stop Yuyuko as well. *Alice attacks you for being in the Forest of Magic. *Parsee instantly labels you as an enemy for getting too close to the underground entrance. *Shikieiki is a Metal for being totally strict to a record number of characters in one game. *Yamame is different from other Metals. She mistakenly attacks the protagonists in SA, thinking they were youkai. However, she is very intelligent and fun-loving, even among youkai. This makes her a Water in nature, but a Metal as a defender of the underground. *Murasa stopped at nothing to sink ships. Even when encountering Byakuren, she seized the opportunity to sink her ship and extend her own influence. *Lunasa is very melancholic and pessimistic, and prefers keeping to herself (even preferring solo performances). She is not the friendliest creature, but like a Metal, can be befriended over time. Most Metals don't give up the first time they're defeated - they come back more than once in the same game to bar your way when you get close to that which they protect. Not a single character in Steel is friendly in their first appearance. 'Fire' (Marisa, Utsuho, Wriggle, Mokou, Rin, Flandre, Suika, Yuugi, Merlin) Fire, when first dealing with someone, acts brazenly and without regard toward the other person. However, all Fires are generally positively-minded people. It's not like they particularly hate people at first, they're just too involved in whatever their goal is at the moment to really care. They don't have trouble making friends, but they generally only keep friends who know not to get on their bad side. The Fire-type personalities are (mostly) boyish. They're very confident and are okay with themselves they way they are. EXAMPLES *Wriggle is highly aggressive. *Marisa treats most things she sees and people she doesn't know already as targets for a Master Spark. *Mokou just burns right through the assassins Kaguya sends without question. *Rin tries to take your corpse without caring that you're still alive. *Flandre just fusses and blows people away. *Utsuho is highly unstable and is likely to kill those around her if she gets angry. *Suika acts without regard in the events of IAMP, drawing the people of Gensokyo together for her parties just because she wants to hold them. She's a positive personality, as just about anyone can tell you from her behavior, and doesn't accept the kind of nonsense from Alice of "I only use as much power as my opponent," calling her a coward for it, saying that it's because she's scared of losing at full strength to anyone. *Yuugi basically forces people to come drink and party with her the same way Suika did, but since she doesn't have Suika's powers, she just doesn't leave them alone unless they do or beat her in danmaku. That being said, she doesn't mean any harm by it, she's just trying to have fun with them. *Merlin is erratic, cheerful and obsessive. She isn't aggressive, but rather passively aggressive due to her power. Fires aren't generally people who accept nonsense - though Marisa and Rin don't show this too much. Mokou is very business-like, Utsuho doesn't listen to what you have to say so long as she finds you in her generator, and Flandre has that bit of odd, seemingly ESP-like knowledge that makes her see through things like that. 'Water' (Suwako, Nitori, Cirno, Letty, Komachi, Koishi, Iku, Shizuha, Lyrica) Waters are all very positive people who do not mean any harm in what they do to anyone at all. Generally, they're easygoing and laid back yet energetic. They go with the flow, but have fun along the way. Water is all about "passive". The characters in water are "adapts-to-anything" types, and so they act rather different because the circumstances of encounter for each one are different. EXAMPLES *Letty goes along with being the person behind the extended winter because the heroines assume that a Yuki-onna (who only comes out in winter) would be behind it. She fights them in a danmaku contest, but is holding back, just doing it for the fun of it, rather than as an actual competition. *Cirno wanders around from place to place during the PoFV incident, just kind of running into people until she ends up meeting Shikieiki. She doesn't really have a direction, just going with the flow of things. *Suwako just kind of laid back after being beaten by Kanako. Getting worked up over it wouldn't help her, so she decided to assist her instead, becoming the main deity to actually perform miracles at the Moriya shrine. *Nitori tries to hide at first, not wanting to be involved, but when the heroines prove to be getting to close to the mountain, she tries to warn them, making her the most active Water so far. Her attitude is really shown more in SA, where she encourages Marisa to keep going just because it feels like the right thing to do. *Komachi is incredibly lazy and doesn't like doing work, but when Shikieiki is breathing down her neck about it, she got off her haunches because it becomes a "path of least resistance". *Koishi is a mixed bag. However, she best fits as a Water due to her joyful facade and innocent nature, despite her sad past. Her dislike of others is hidden behind innocence. *Iku's one who adapts to situations. She's rather easygoing too - as long as her warnings and advice get heard, she's okay. *Not much is known about Shizuha, but she is very mellow come autumn. She is excited when showing her sister, Minoriko, the changing leaves, but otherwise does not do too much, only attacking when threatened. *Lyrica tends to hang back and let her sisters do most of the work. She is sly but not aggressive; she is a Water because of her passive behavior and overall high intelligence. 'Wood' (Reimu, Yuyuko, Ichirin, Momiji, Hina, Medicine, Byakuren, Kasen) For Wood, the main three traits are determination, dependability, and insecurity. Basically, Wood types are those who sacrifice personal relationships in some way, usually for the greater good. EXAMPLES *Reimu goes through all this to preserve the balance not because she's getting anything for it, but because it's what she's supposed to do. *Yuyuko doesn't even let the appearance of the heroines interfere with her attempts to open the Saigyou Ayakashi until they've defeated her. In Yuyuko's case, it's because she's dead. Go figure. *Hina's main wood trait is that dependability - she does her job of collecting misfortune in order to help the other people of Gensokyo. Hina's always surrounded by misfortune. If she wasn't, everyone else would have worse luck. This means that people who get close to her become more and more unlucky. Obviously, if she cares about someone, she doesn't want misfortune to befall them, while at the same time, if they care about her, that's what will happen. So people would have to encounter a sort of barrier with Hina - trying to preemptively shield them from that misfortune by not getting close enough to them for them to want to spend too much time around her, while also still wanting to be friendly. *Reimu is the Hakurei Shrine maiden. The spellcard system makes it easier to cause and resolve events. This means that anyone who get sufficiently bored can and often has been her enemy. Because of this, she has to deal with the fact that she could have to be forced to stop any one of her friends at any time. So she doesn't let herself become attached to them, to save her from how it would feel to be forced to fight someone you care deeply about. *Momiji is a somewhat intimidating, yet courageous figure to others, and doesn't get along well with Aya. Being a guard dog and all, she naturally isn't the most friendly of people, even though she means well, but she's committed to her job. While this earns her the respect of people like Hatate, that doesn't mean anyone actually ever gets to know her. Basically, she's bound to the law of keeping intruders out, so that distances her from people - she's not someone who people choose to get to know because of her unfriendly and intimidating position. Basically, no matter how cute she seems to be, when your job is snarling, growling, telling people "no" and barking orders, you're not exactly someone who's bound to be asked to go out for dinner. *Ichirin is a nun. This naturally means she's not getting intimate with anyone, ever, and she's rather business-like and formal in her devotion to Byakuren. To put it simply, you know those strict catholic nun type people who you hear about? She's one of those. But a Buddhist. A very violent Buddhist... *Medicine is devoted to protecting the suzuran flowers on Nameless Hill simply because others invade her area. She wants almost nothing to do with others, and being a sentient doll, having others around her is not a part of her psyche. This coupled with her hatred of humans keeps her alone. Basically, she behaves exactly as a youkai typically does, although she is less of a Wood than others due to her simplicity. *Byakuren, has devoted herself to aiding both humans and youkai. Despite being sealed away by humans for supposedly aiding youkai unfairly, she has made an impact on both humans and youkai that follow her and see her as a savior. Using this devotion, she has become a well-known youkai exterminator and eventual youkai savior. However, she has Wood traits in that she feared for her youth after her brother died, then became a magician at any cost. She also had to balance relationships with both humans and youkai, sacrificing one for the other in an attempt to obtain true peace. *Kasen, being a good hermit, devotes most of her time to reciting sutras, doing good deeds and generally living in a minimalistic fashion. She has no friends and associates with no one (not even her neighbors, the Moriyas). Needless to say, she is very committed to her lifestyle. Earth (Rinnosuke, Nazrin, Shou, Ran, Kanako, Keine, Satori, Minoriko) Earth's main trait is that of duty. In this case, they're not people who self-sacrifice their relationships for duty, they're the ones who use their duty as their strength and as their bond to others. EXAMPLES *Rinnosuke is dependable and responsible. He does what he can with what he has (the ability to identify the name and purpose of an item by looking at it) seemingly for the greater good of knowledge, considering how empty his shop usually is. He is very calm and does a good job explaining things to others. In regards to the plot, he senses a threat upcoming from Sanae's dreams and starts working himself to improve and grow stronger to protect those he cares about—the residents of Gensokyo. *Ran's close bonds are the person she's sworn to serve, Yukari, and the one she's sworn to protect, Chen. *Shou is the same way, but is also a disciple of Bishamonten, meaning she's duty-bound to his teachings. *Nazrin is loyal and works hard for Shou's sake, as well, though Chen is not an Earth due to the fact that she's not loyal to Ran like Nazrin is to Shou. Chen literally obeys her simply because she's stronger, rather than because it's something she wants to do, and something she feels is the right thing to do, like an Earth. Thus, Nazrin is more like Shou's assistant, while Chen is more like Ran's kid. *Keine is another one of these - her ability with history means she's very qualified to teach it to the human children. Because of this, she has that dependable aspect and duty-bound aspect that is earth type causing her to do so because it's the right thing to do. But, unlike a Wood, she doesn't lose personal relationships for this, she instead gets to know her students very well, making her even closer to people. *Satori is very similar, but with animals instead of humans. They can't talk to most people, but they can talk to her, and so she's the one most qualified to take care of them, and so she does. *Kanako is the goddess of Youkai Mountain. She needs people to protect and watch over or she dies. She's bound by duty to the sake of others, as she has to have others worship her. She's a rather selfish version of an Earth, but she's definitely one - she's dependable because she needs people to depend on her, caring because she needs people to care for, etc. Kanako is Earth because if she's not, she doesn't exist. Kanako is the face of the religion, so Suwako is Water because she can just piggyback off of Kanako being Earth. *Minoriko, while similar to her Water sister Shizuha, aids in creating a bountiful autumn harvest whether she is called as a guest of the Human Village on time or not--because it's the right thing for her to do. She also has a superiority complex with her sister, but doesn't lose her friendship over it like a Wood might. 'Sun' (Yuuka, Sanae, Meiling, Aya, Chen, Mystia, Tenshi, Rumia, Kogasa) Sun are the ones who are 'bright', positive people, but usually lack a certain part of a moral compass. Part of their morals may make them believe that hurting certain types of people is okay. EXAMPLES *In Yuuka's case, she's okay with most unless you're a non-youkai, and then you're in for pain and potential murder. *In Sanae's case, violence to youkai is fun. This is more “Kanako” Sanae though...but it works. May not work for the Sanae planned for the story, though... *Meiling is usually very positive, but doesn't fully fit due to the lack of the latter. Meiling may be able to be a Sun-type, but it would be mostly a sort of fanon if we described her as enjoying harming those who tried to get through the gate, as she doesn't actually show that in canon. *Aya is somewhat Wood-like in that she is determined to fetch a scoop. However, her ability to "accidentally" win fights and tendency to stretch the truth in articles puts her as a Sun due to her moral disregard (and as fanon knows well, her perverted behavior). *Chen is, as we know, a very cheerful kid. But she's also a youkai, too. Like most Bakeneko, she would see humans as enemies due to how they treated her in the past. Being strong enough to eat them probably doesn't help either... *Mystia enjoys terrorizing humans and takes pleasure in luring them to their demise. However, she has a tendency to cook and sing, having a different, less terrifying side of her. Fanon takes this to a whole new level... *Tenshi initially did things without thinking of consequences of others. She is quite aggressive (although this may be due to her boredom), but her forcefully inquisitive nature has caused harm to others in the past. *Rumia is very simple, using her darkness and sheer physical force to overwhelm opponents and catch humans for food. She doesn't particularly care about the consequences of what she does, although she cares and even depends on the darkness around her. She claims to attack humans because it's the job of youkai, but she seems to take pleasure in roaming aimlessly as well. *Kogasa is like Rumia in that she has a simple approach to life: scaring people. It doesn't matter who it is, she feels obligated to attempt to scare others. 'Moon' (Eirin, Kaguya, Reisen, Remilia, Nue, Patchouli, Tewi, Yukari, Hatate) Moons, when interested in something, break their dull exterior a bit, and view the person more so as something of a toy to be controlled or manipulated. General "Fufufu..." Remilia and Kaguya laugh, etc. Moon-types are calm, reserved. They're usually intellectuals and are generally uninterested, looking at scenarios through the eye of wisdom rather than emotion. They don't tend to get close to others, but those who do befriend a Moon are likely to be other Moons, and to stay friends with them for a very long time, making them in essence the polar opposite of Fire types, who can befriend a ton of people but have trouble holding those relationships, especially with each other. Their most common characteristic throughout all of them is a hidden past - whether it's only their closest friends who know it in detail, or no one at all is usually unknown as well, but either way they do not generally diverge information about themselves easily. EXAMPLES *Nue's the most emotional of the moons, even more so than Reisen. Out of all of them, she's the only one to show her anger in canon. She is the red-headed stepchild of the moons - while she shares their secrecy and inability to make friends easy, she's brazen and less thoughtful, more emotional - being the only one to actually attack out of anger instead of necessity. *Remilia is very much a moon type in all ways - calm, reserved, more intelligent than many other youkai, is closest to another Moon (Patchouli) and has been such for a long period of time. People who are not Patchouli are likely also not aware of her past before she met them either. *Kaguya is an odd moon type - While like one in nearly every way, somehow her past was leaked enough for it to become a famous legend. So while she's usually moon-like in her quiet and solitary temperament, people also know everything about her past as well. *Eirin and Kaguya are two moon types who are very close, both showing that tie to each other. Eirin is also known as the genius of the moon, hinting at her intelligence, and she's been shown to have amazing foresight when she assisted the Watatsuki sisters in their attempt to stop Yukari in the most recent Lunar War. *Reisen is more attached to others than other moons, being a calm but cheerful personality, though this may be a required trait from having to actually lead the moon rabbits on her own than by giving commands to a medium (Sakuya for Remilia's maids, Reisen herself for Eirin). She takes an intellectual approach to combat as well, using her powers to mess with the enemy in her large variety of spellcards. *Patchouli is friends with another Moon (Remilia), specifically looks for passive ways to defeat people in combat, and is a reserved and rather calm person, only getting somewhat upset when her precious books are tampered with. Not many know her past either, except possibly Remilia, but maybe not even she knows. *Tewi is a trickster, but not one without aim. Many may overlook her intelligence in place of her playful, tricky nature. She isn't particularly close to anyone, although relatively close to many other Moons (Kaguya, Eirin, Reisen). *Yukari is quite the intelligent, powerful youkai without much of an affinity for anyone in particular. While she cares about Gensokyo, she is usually either dormant or mischievous. She is not close to other Moons at all, but not much is known about her other than her incredible power and surprising foresight. *Hatate is very reserved and stays inside like Patchouli, using her power to obtain all information (despite its staleness). She is intelligent in that she observes Aya's behavior and discovers her news-gathering secret of causing events themselves. Her past is mostly a mystery.